i found someone else
by Marichat1998
Summary: Marinette's dream has come true, Adrien declared his feelings for him and they are happily dating. but when she meets up with chat and sees him not giving her the same amount of attention he used to she might feel a little envious of his new girlfriend but she doesn't know it was her. will they reveal their identifies and clear her doubts?


Part 1

One day, Adrian was going to his school ready to open up to Marinette.

Plagg inquires, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, I am sure that I like Marinette and I want to know what she feels towards me."

"If only he knew who she was," Plagg says to himself.

While in class Adrian talked to Nino about his feelings for Marinette.

"Dude you should totally go for it I am sure she'll accept you!," Nino says excitedly.

Adrian smiles feeling motivated by his best friend. "But should I tell her I am Cat Noir, I've visited her plenty of times when the mask on."

The teacher finally dismissed class and Adrian flew out of the class excitedly. He was ready to face Marinette and tell her that he loves her. As he waited outside the classroom,he sees her coming out with Alya.

"Hey Marinette do you have a moment?"

Marinette nervously turns to him and stutters,

"Sure Adrian, what's up"

"I leave you guys, I'll look for Nino" Alya says as she winks at Marinette.

With that Adrian reached out for Marinette's wrist and walked her over the bottom of the stairs in the courtyard.Marinette couldn't help herself from turning into a tomato. When they finally stopped walking Adrian turns to her not letting go of her. He takes a deep breath and removes a lock of hair out of her face.

"Marinette there is something I need tell you but I am so scared to do so," He tells her shyly but keeping the eye contact with her.

Marinette grabbed a hold of his hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" She asks him.

Adrian cupped her chin and looked into her eyes yearning for her to like him back. He couldn't help himself he leaned in and whispered into her ear,

"I am falling for you Marinette"

Shocked Marinette was speechless to his words, she pulled away to look into his eyes,

"Ar-Are you serious?"

Adrian places his forehead on her's admiring her bluebell eyes sparkling.

"Yes, of course I am"

With that Marinette went into his arms her head on his chest.

"I've liked from the moment you gave me your umbrella."

Adrian Shocked he realized he developed feelings for her from that day as well.He places his head on her's and wraps his arms around her.

"Thank you Marinette I was so afraid you wouldn't feel the same way."

Marinette pulls away and looks up to him,

"So does that mean we are an official couple now?"

Adrian Smiles and leans in for a kiss and she places her hand on his cheek as she smiles when he does.

"You bet we are."

He picks her up in a twirl. He then puts her down and goes to hold her hand.

"Shall I drive you home?"

"Of course" she smiles and lets him lead her to his car.

Unfortunately, their moment was ruined by an akumatized victim. They were both ready to change to save Paris once again.

"Hey Adrian I actually rather walk home I'll be fine don't worry"

"That's alright I just remembered I left my phone in my locker."

And they both ran off to transform. What will they tell each other when they see each other as superheros? We'll just have to wait till they capture the Akuma.

Part 2

When they transformed they met up ready to fight. The stand in their fighting stance and face the victim

"Ready when you are ladybug"

Marinette looks over to him and wonders, "What happen with M'lady?" She shrugs it off and starts to fight. Cat then pounces and goes for the victim and pushes her down.

"I will get those Miraculouses!" the victim claims and fights back. After a short while Ladybug and Cat finally defeats the akuma and helps the victim up to let her go. Ladybugs looks over to chat and tells him

"You seem more happy than usual today kitty"

Cat Noir blushes and confesses to her

"Of course I am I finally found the girl of my dreams"

Ladybug annoyed she tells him,

"Cat I told you I am in love with someone else, and actually he finally told me he liked me as well today and we are dating now"

Cat looks at her confused and realized his crush for her before dating Marinette.

"Oh no," he chuckles, "I meant I am dating someone too, she just happens to be a very close friend of mine and was so blinded with my crush for you I didn't realized I really loved her"

Ladybug felt happy for him but at the same time felt saddened but didn't understand why.

"I am so happy for you Cat, well at least we both found someone we love" she Smiles and pulls out her Yo-Yo.

"Bug out"

Marinette finally arrives home and she is dancing around her room happy knowing that she wasn't dreaming this time.

"Tikki I am so happy right now" she squeals

Tikki giggles "Well of course the boy of your dreams has finally said he loves you"

Marinette laughs and drops herself onto her bed, she sighs as she sees Adrians picture on her wall. She then spots Cat Noir's plush on her desk. She then sighs again but with a little disappointment.

"But now even Cat Noir found someone new, why does it bother me though?"

"Marinette could it be possible you were just so use to having him crushing on you and flirting, it'll be different now that he is dating someone else."

"You are right Tikki, I'll be okay" or so she thinks.

Just then she hears a knock on her window. She then turns to find Cat Noir. "That's odd why would he come see me, wouldn't he visit his girlfriend" she thought.

She lets him in.

"Hey Mari can I come in?" Cat asks her.

"Of course come in"

He jumps into her room and looks around to see all his pictures as Adrian on her wall. He blushes and turns to her

"You must really like Adrien Agreste don't you?"

Marinette smiles shyly,

"Yes I do, actually he confessed his love for me today"

"Is that so, that will mean I wouldn't be calling you my princess anymore?"

"I'd prefer you won't, after all I am committed to him and want to be loyal but, I hope we can still be friends"

Cat Noir chuckles

"It's alright I have someone too, she is amazing,kind,a little clumsy but above all really selfless"

Marinette looks at him and tells him,

"You must really love her" a little of disappointment in her voice.

Cat saw it in her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yes of course" She laughs shyly.

"It's just new to me that's all"

"Could Marinette actually like me as Cat Noir as well but I didn't realized it?" He thought.

He leans in for a slight hug. "Well I hope you and Adrien are happy together " He tells her.

"And I hope you and your loved one are happy too Cat" She says smiling. With that he leaves her in her room and was ready to see her as Adrien.

Part 3

When Cat left she lumps down into her bed. She drowns in her pillow thinking about Cat Noir.

"What is wrong with me Tikki why can't I stand the fact of Cat Noir liking someone else?,

I did want him off my back because I love Adrien but it still bothers me. "

"Marinette it's alright your friendship has changed a little but he is still the same Cat you knew yesterday."

Marinette nods in agreement but still concerned.

"Marinette! Adrian is here to see you!" She hears her mother calling from downstairs. Marinette joyfully jumps out of bed, checks herself in the mirror and rushes downstairs. Her face lights up when she sees Adrien and his eyes widen when his smile touches his cheeks. She runs up to embrace him around his neck and he picks her up.

"Mom dad, I have something to tell you"

Her parents asked Adrien to sit down in the living room and Mari took him by the hand as they sat down.

"What is it you want to tell us sweetie?" asks her mom.

"Well…" She says shyly. She feels Adrien getting a grip of her hand.

"Adrien and I finally opened up to each other and are finally dating"

Marinette's dad stands and picks Adrien into an embrace "Oh thank you Adrien you will see having my daughter as your partner will be the best decision you will ever make.

"Dear, put the poor boy down you are suffocating him"

"Oh sorry" He quickly puts Adrien down and he inhaled loudly.

"Oh Papa" Marinette face plants and hides her red cheeks.

"I was actually wondering if I could take her out for an ice cream and a stroll through the park"

"Well of course you may Adrien, I know you'll take care of her" Her mom said.

"Thanks mom" Marinette says as she kissed her goodbye.

As they buy their ice cream, Adrien couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She blushes as she looks away.

"Marinette what do you think about Cat Noir?" He asks her curiously.

"Cat Noir is good hero and he is actually a really good friend to talk to, why you ask?"

"Oh no reason just wondering, you know that's all Paris talks about, Ladybug and Cat Noir"

Marinette giggles and takes another scoop of ice cream.

"So what do you think about Ladybug?" She asks him shyly.

"Well, she is brave, selfless, and really pretty as well she is also are really good friend to have"

Marinette blushes and looks down at her shoes.

"But she's nothing compared to you Marinette, you will be my everyday Ladybug" He says taking her hand to kiss it.

She blushes even harder.

"Adrien"

"Yes"

"I love you"

Adrien blushes and shyly says

"I love you too princess"

Marinette places her head on his shoulder and he places his arms on her's. He leans in to give her a kiss on her head.

They both think

"Should I tell her I am Cat? "

"Should I tell him I'm Ladybug?"

"Would it put us in Danger"

Part 4

It was Monday and the school week has started once again.

"I really don't want to go to class today Tikki I am so tired"

"Why wouldn't you Marinette, you were texting Adrien all night, I hope this relationship of yours won't distract you from your studies" Tikki laughs.

Marinette playfully rolls her eyes and jumps out of bed. She quickly gets dressed and fixes her. She was excited to tell Alya that Adrien is finally… her boyfriend. She rushes downstairs eats a quick breakfast,kisses her parents goodbye runs out the door.

Back at Adrien's house, he was getting his hair done in the bathroom and was smiling to himself since he woke up.

"Aww lover boy is finally happy" Plagg teases.

"Of course I am Plagg, I can finally call Marinette my girlfriend" he says happily.

"Have you thought that Marinette might actually likes both sides of you though? Will you tell her you are Cat Noir"

"I don't know Plagg I am thinking about it but I promised Ladybug I would never reveal my identity to anyone to keep her and I safe. Maybe she and I didn't have a romantic relationship but she is still my best friend I wouldn't want to put her in danger"

With that Adrien goes downstairs and runs out to go to school.

When he arrived he realized Marinette wasn't there yet and decided to wait outside of the classroom for her. Meanwhile Marinette was walking with Alya to their classroom talking about her and Adrien.

"Wait hold up, so this means you two are an official couple?" Alya says loudly.

Marinette giggles and nods yes. When they arrived to their class Marinette sees Adrien and goes in for a hug.

"Okay Adrien, Marinette gave me the scoop I am so happy for you two! But that doesn't mean you get to steal her during class I still my sister sitting next to me to give all the details."

Adrien still hold Marinette in his arms Laughs and says,

"Don't worry Alya I totally get you two need your girl time, I still need my bro time with Nino I still haven't told him yet, I was on the phone with Marinette the whole weekend"

With that Marinette gives Adrien a peck on his cheek and pulls away to go in with Alya. they couldn't stop giggling.

"Dude what was all that out there were you waiting for the girls?" Nino asks Adrien. Adrien sits down and looks back at Marinette. He blushes and starts talking to Nino.

"Well I was waiting outside for my girlfriend" he says shyly.

"Duuuude, really?" Nino was so excited for the news, "Wait should I do the same thing for Alya?"

Marinette and Alya still laughing in the back looks at Nino.

"I love you" He tells Alya.

"I love you too Nino"

"I love you Princess" Adrien tells Marinette.

"I love you too Adrien" She blushes

"It's official we are the best couples ever" Alya Says confidently.

With that class Starts.

Part 5

Soon that day Adrien and Marinette were walking out of school holding hands and saying their goodbyes. They give each other a quick hug and kiss and pull away.

"So you think you could just take her love away from me Agreste!" it was Luka akumatized.

"Luka!" Marinette yells. Adrien Stands in front of her in defense Mode ready to fight Marinette holds on to his should. Luka comes in and Snaches up Adrien in his hand and flies off with im

"Don't worry Marinette no one will ever come between us, call me Lukanette!" He says proudly and flies off to who knows where.

Marinette hides behind the nearest wall. I need to save Adrien and my friend from that Akuma.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

Ladybug tries to call Cat but realizes that his communicator was off.

"Where is that cat, he must be with his new 'girlfriend' on a date" she says sarcastically. She takes out yo-yo and goes to find Adrien.

Lukanette had Adrien chained up under a bridge in middle of Paris.

"Look Luka I am sorry, I know you have feelings for Marinette, but I just couldn't help it I fell for her too and well, she confessed she had always loved me since we met" Adrien says desperately and afraid. I can't just change here, he'll find me out.

"Silence!" Lukanette growls, I'll make sure she falls for me, unlike you I loved her from the first time I saw her. I will play her song for her so she'll fall for me"

"She won't fall for you if you treat Adrien this way!" Ladybug jumps in and pushes Lukanette to the wall. "Now let him go or you'll be sorry!"

"Ladybug you have no right to say anything, you turn out the Cat that loves you! Like Cat I am being turned down by someone I love that is sweet and selfless"

"It's not Marinette's fault for not falling for you, no one chooses who to love."

Lukanette furious by the comment runs to Ladybug to attack her.

"Please be careful Ladybug!" Adrien calls out.

Ladybug freezes by the voice of Adrien, I will save you I will not lose you now. With that Ladybug stands in front of him in defense mode. After a few minutes Ladybug was able to capture Luka's akuma and frees him.

"Ladybug, Adrien what happen"

Ladybug smiles and kneels down next to him,

"You let your own emotions control you"

"I'm really sorry Adrien, it's just, i was hurt when I heard you starting Marinette. I hope we can still be friends and that she won't hate me after what I did to you."

Adrien gave him a sympathetic look and says still changed to the wall,

"It's alright Luka I understand, and don't worry we are cool"

With that luka left. Ladybug runs to Adrien reaching out for his face,

"Are you alright?"

She looks into his eyes with full of concern. Adrien smiles and assures her,

"I'm alright, thank you'

His eyes widens remembering Marinette,

"Wait what happen to Marinette I left her back in school she must be worried sick"

Ladybug blushes and tells him,

"She is alright don't worry I made sure she was back home"

They both had a moment where they just look into each other's eyes. Adrien broke it off by asking,

"So where are the keys to these chains?"

"Oh right" Ladybug quickly stands up and scans the room and sees the keys. She quickly grabs them and frees him.

Later that day, ladybug had finally arrived to Adrien's room with him in her arms.

"Thank you Ladybug, you really are the best in Paris."

Ladybug looks down and turns red.

"So you have a special spot for Marinette don't you?"

"Well, yes of course she is my girlfriend now and she makes me happy"

"She is super lucky to have you"

"I am luckier"he replies.

"What do you see in her?" she asked him as she sits at the piano seat.

"Well Marinette is the cutest person i've met, she is humble,funny,selfless and the best friend anyone could have"

"Wow, that is so sweet Adrien"

He turns away and blushes hard,

"Thank you"

"It's funny Cat Noir seems just as happy as you do with his new girlfriend, he didn't show up to help me out today" Ladybug says really annoyed with her arms crossed.

Adrien noticed the disappointment in her voice and felt bad,

"Does it bother you he is dating in his normal life?"

"I wouldn't mind if she didn't take all of his attention away" she says angrily.

She takes a deep breath looks at Adrien,

"I can't blame him though I started dating too and would do anything for him as well"

Adrien Smiles and says,

"I really should check up Marinette though I want to make sure she's not worrying about me"

Ladybug opens her eyes wider,

"Oo-h sure y-yes you should, Bug out!" With that she jumps out of the window and hurries back home. Adrien chuckles and heads out to see Marinette.

Part 6

Ladybug arrived just in time to her house and transformed right away.

"Tikki Spots off" she says barely breathing.

"Marinette, Adrian's here!" her mother calls out.

Marinette runs downstairs and sees Adrien very worried.

"Adrien are you alright? Were you hurt?" she says anxiously placing her forehead on his as she holds his face. Adrien wraps his arms around her waist and says,

"I'm alright Marinette, I promise"

He plants a kiss on her cheek and buries his face on her shoulders,

"I was worried about you though, where did you run off to?"

"I came running help and yelled with help, I couldn't bare to lose you"

Marinette wraps her arms around his neck and tears rolled down her cheeks, she sniffles.

"No,don't cry princess" Adrien wipes away her tears and assures her that everything will be okay.

"Come with me" She leads him to her room and tries to stop crying.

"So how were you able to escape?" she asked him as they sit by her bed.

"I was lucky enough that Ladybug came in to help" he tells her.

Marinette smiles as she goes in for a hug. Adrien holds her tight as if it were the last he would.

"No one will pull me away from you so easily Marinette, I promise"

They just enjoyed their each other's company for a while. Adrien's thinks

"How could I tell that I Chat if it would put her in danger, the last thing I want is for her to get hurt"

He pulls away and cups marinette's face and looks down into her eyes for a few seconds and leans in to steal a kiss.

"I love you" He whispers and Marinette smiles.

Part 7

The next morning Tikki was trying to wake Marinette up to go to school since her alarm didn't go off.

"Marinette! Marinette! Wake up you'll be late to school!"

Marinette moans annoyed and checks her clock and sees she only has like thirty minutes left to get ready. Panicked she jumped out of bed put on her clothes and runs down stairs to eat breakfast. She then kissed her parents goodbye and rushed out the door. To her surprise she finds Adrien with his chofer waiting for her to give her a ride.

"Late again princess?" He laughed.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be in school by now?" she asked as she walks over to him.

"You didn't think I would let my girl walk to school now would you?" he tells her as he takes her hand to kiss it. Something in the Adrien saluted her reminded her a lot Chat Noir but she just ignored it and hopped into the car with him.

"Well that was just charming of you wasn't kit… I mean Adrien?" "That was close," she thought, "Get Cat Noir out of your stupid head already!"

Adrien was shocked with Marinette's confidence and her quick cover up. "Could she be Ladybug?"

They finally arrived at the school and Adrien helped Marinette out of the car by taking her hand.

"Look at that we made it with five minutes before begins" he tells her as they walked in hand in hand. Chloe walks up to them pretty angry,

"Adrikins, you've got to be kidding me, this is utterly ridiculous. So what is your purpose to pretend to have feelings for dupain cheng, you certainly don't have the eyes to look so low to her class?"

Marinette was trying not to show her feelings but she was hurt. What if Adrien wasn't one hundred percent honest with her? What if it is all just and act? She quickly snached her hand away and ran to the restroom crying.

"Marinette! No! Wait!" he yells after her.

He turns to Chloe furiously, "How dare you! Do you realize what you just did? You could say you know me Chloe but you are wrong! Do you know why I am with her? It's because she is honest,humble and pure! Characteristic you don't have I cared about you as a friend but after what you just said to Marinette there is no way I will ever talk to you!"

"Heartbroken and doubtful, not sure if her boyfriend truly loves her. This is perfect for my akuma" Hawk moth was ready to feed on Marinette's feelings.

Back in school Tikki tries to cheer Marinette up.

"Marinette please you should know Adrien better than this he is nothing like Chloe"

"You're wrong Tikki he is a model I am just a baker! He would never really love me"

"Marinette he told Ladybug he loves you! He came running back to make sure you were okay"

"Stop Tikki, it's all a lie!"

Part 8

Adrien ran as fast as he could to catch up to her and stood outside the girls bathroom,

"Marinette please come out! Don't let Chloe get to you! Nothing she said is true!" he hesitated a bit trying to fight his tears, "I truly love you" he whispers to himself.

Marinette was still crying to herself when the akuma came in through the window and flew to her.

"Marinette,watch out!" tikki cried desperately.

But it was too late the akuma crawled onto Adrien's lucky charm her gave her on her birthday.

"Heartbreaker, I am Hawkmoth you have been fooled by the popular guy in your school, I will give you to break any loving couple up and give them a heartbreak, in return though you'll going to capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous"

"There is no need to get ladybug's Hawk Moth, I only need to capture Cat Noir's, that will be a piece of cake" Marinette chuckles and turns into Heartbreaker.

"Glad to hear that my girl, I'll be waiting"

Adrien still desperate to talk to Marinette hasn't moved from the door

"Marinette! Marinette!"

The door swung open pushing Adrien back,

"You will be sorry for playing with Me Agreste!" Heartbreaker chuckles, "You are just like Chloe! Dishonest and cruel. Don't look for Marinette she is out of the picture all you have now is a heartbreaker!" She laughs and looks for Alya and Nino, "Now if you excuse me I need break up a happy couple"

Adrien was shocked and hurt. He couldn't believe his princess was capable of being akumatized so easily. He runs to the guys restroom.

"Are you going to fight your girlfriend?" Plagg cried.

"No Plagg, I am going to save the love of my life and make sure no one ever hurts her like that again, "Plagg claws out"

"Oh how sweet, such a loving couple aren't you two" Heartbreaker teases as she walks towards Alya and Nino.

Nino has her wrapped around his arms, "Who are you duudete?"

"I am heartbreaker and I am going to make sure you won't ever love each other another day!" She declares.

Alya noticed it was her best friend, "Marinette! What happen to you?"

"Marinette vanished bestie!" Heartbreaker laughs and throws out her hand and darkens their hearts.

"Get away from me I hate you!" Alya yells at Nino and he pushes her away.

"You were the worst mistake i've committed!" he yells at her back and they walk away from each other.

Heartbreaker bursts out laughing, "No one will ever have a happy heart! Love will die!"

"Well that's not so loving of you now is it?" Cat Noir was walking from behind the stairs.

"Oh poor kitty was so desperate for his lady he jumps into the first relationship that jumps in his way! You have no right to speak when you broke poor ladybug's heart as well kitty cat!"

Cat Noir was confused in the comment. Was m'lady really developing feelings for me? Nonsense, doesn't matter I need to save Marinette she loves the true me or at least I think she does.

Heartbreaker got him off guard and ran to him and grabbed him from his arm and twisted it from the back. "Maybe you broke poor Marinette's heart as well silly kitty you are just as fake as Agreste!"

Cat Noir had to stop getting his own feelings in the way, "I want Marinette back! I miss My princess!" he yells as tears fall from his eyes and kicks her from behind.

"I will save you Marinette I promise" He tells himself.

After a good amount of time fighting Cat notice his lucky charm in her pocket. Marinette you keep my gift close to you. He thought to himself.

"Get his Miraculous Heartbreaker!" Hawk Moth demanded

"With pleasure" she smiles and reachers for Cat Noir's hand.

"Where in the world is Ladybug?" Cat inquires, "Surely spending time with her new boyfriend"

He fights back and finally gets on top of Heartbreaker and snaches her lucky charm, he was able to free his princess.

Finally Marinette was back to her old self and looked up to Cat, But the akuma was still loose.

Cat was quick enough to catch it with a jar laying around.

"Cat Noir, what happened?" Marinette was so confused with the whole situation.

Cat ran to her and embraced her, tears falling from his eyes excessively, "I am so glad I have you back princess!" he cries, "I missed you!"

Marinette couldn't help herself and cried with him, "Cat, where is Adrien I need to apologize to him, I doubted him, I lost him for sure!" she sobbed. She buried her face in his chest and cried with him.

"No Marinette you haven't los…" Chat couldn't help himself, he dived in to kiss her passionately. Marinette wrapped her arms her arms around his neck and kissed him. Why does this so familiar? As if I've kissed him before.

Cat broke away and placed his hands under her cheeks, placing his head on her like he would do as Adrien. Her eyes were red and moist. Her princess has cried quite enough. He grabbed the jar and picks her up to take her home.

Part 9

Cat Noir arrived to Marinette's room with her in his arms and the akuma in her hand. He places her down and she puts the jar on her desk. She had her back turned to him and felt shame.

"Cat Noir, thank you for saving me. I am sorry Ladybug didn't show up to capture the akuma."

Cat Noir walked in closer and hugged her from behind and placed his head on hers.

"All I really care is to have you back Princess" he says softly.

Marinette placed her hands on his and says,

"Do you think Adrien would forgive me, I doubted him and I kissed you back. Cat Noir you made me more confused than ever, if I wasn't sure about my feelings before, I have more doubt now. But I still love Adrien"

Cat Noir felt guilty, "You fool you forgot she was in love with Adrien, I am not Adrien right now!" He was beating himself up.

"I'm sorry Marinette I the last thing I want is for you to feel more confused about your feelings" He starts crying again, "I can't help it, I love you" he confessed.

Marinette was shocked at his words. Cat Noir loves me? But didn't he have a girlfriend? He seemed so happy about it in our last battle. She twirls around and embraces the sad kitty and and just holds him as he drowns to her chest, still sobbing violently. They both fall to the floor and Marinette holds on to his head.

"I'm sorry Cat if only I knew, If only I appreciated you more, I was blinded with my love for Adrien I pushed you away my poor kitty" she tells him.

She lifts up his and tries to wipe as many tears from his gentle face as she could. Cat Noir looks into her eyes wishing he could tell her it was him, that it was Adrien, she has fallen for the same boy and both sides of him. He has confirmed that she is the one. She loves him, him Adrien Agreste and Cat Noir.

"I'm sorry princess, I'm sorry if only I could have stopped that akuma from feeding on your emotions. I would have taken it for you"

"My poor kitty, if you did I would have to save you and I am not as brave as Ladybug" she lied, "I could have loose you"

She leans in and kisses him passionately as she stroke his hair. Cat grabs a hold of her face as he kisses her back and enjoys the moment.

"This is it I have to tell her I am Adrien"

"I have to tell him that I am Ladybug"

Part 10 (Last Part)

Once again it was the start of a new school day but Marinette didn't want to face Adrien after what she has done to him. He doubted his love for her, she has kissed Cat Noir while dating him."Tikki I can't do this, I can't show myself to him after what I have done" she says

"Marinette it will be okay, you are struggling with your feelings its natural" Tikki tells her.

Marinette sighs and drags herself out of bed, she made little effort in fixing herself and skipped breakfast. As she walks out she was surprised to see Adrien outside of her house but without his bodyguard this time. She stops walking and tries to pretend she didn't see him. Adrien walks up to her and gently strokes her arm.

"Marinette?"

She still stays quiet.

"Marinette please look at me" He lifts her head up but she refuses to make eye contact with him.

Adrien was feeling bad for her, he knew she was struggling, he knew she felt she betrayed him.

"Adrien…" tears starts flooding her eyes, "I'm sorry, I was a fool to believe what Chloe said"

She starts to let her tears stream down her cheek.

"If you came here to break up with me, with the pain in my heart I will accept your decision, Besides I… I am conflicted, I know I love you I truly do but there is other boy who I am developing feelings for and it's killing me. I don't want to lose any of you. I know it's selfish of me but I need you both in my life but I know I can't."

Adrien brings her in to hold her in his arms. He still loves her, he still needs her. His love for her has no comparison to the childish crush he had on Ladybug. He truly loves the clumsy girl. The one who respects everyone, the one who loves her parents, and the one who will stand up for Chloe but still treat her as a human being.

"No princess, I didn't come her to dump you, I came to tell you again that I love you. Nothing you do will change that, I still need you in my life. I also have conflicted with my feelings for you and someone else but in the end it was you who I love the one I want to be with."

Marinette finally hugs him back and sobs on his chest.

"I love you Adrien Agreste"

"I love you more Marinette" he pulls away and whips her tears away, "I actually want to take you somewhere"

"What about school, wouldn't your father find out?" She asks him as she finishes drying her face with a tissue.

"He doesn't know I am here I told Natalie I wasn't feeling well and are going to let me rest all day"

Marinette giggles, "Well it's a good thing my parents are going to be out of the bakry today"

He takes her hand and they both start walking off. Adrien has planned on taking her to the Eiffel tower to finally tell her who he was. Marinette lets go of his hand and leans in embraces him as they kept on walking. Her cheeks blushed with pink circles.

After a good while of talking things through and enjoying each other's presence it was close to sundown and the were just sitting at the edge of the top of the Eiffel tower.

"I am just glad you didn't give up on me that easily Marinette I don't how I would have manage to see you everyday in class, I might've just switch schools or go back to homeschooling in order to not torture each other with our presence" Adrien tells her as he reaches out for her hand.

"I am glad that you forgave me Adrien, I wouldn't able to handle myself either." she replies.

Adrien was ready to tell her the truth, he was ready to tell Marinette she wasn't falling for two boys just two personalities.

"Marinette, I have something to tell you"

"What is it? She asks

He stands up and pulls out his hand to pick her up as well. He takes in a deep breath

"Plagg Claws out" he says softly and was transformed into Cat Noir.

Marinette was in shock the two boys she loved was him it was him all along.

"Cat Noir! You're Adrien!" She cries, "So that means you've come into my room and I was the one you fell for after Ladybug turned you down" She couldn't help from smiling. She jumps up and hugs him around his neck. He held her around her waist and twirls her around. He places her down and she goes to hold his hand.

"I have something to tell you too though" She says shyly. She took a moment before revealing herself. She looks up to his green eyes and gives him a big smile. She walks back a few steps then says,

"Tikki Spots on"

Then before Cat Noir's stood Ladybug.

"M'lady?" his eyes teared up as he embraced her again.

They both laughed and cried to know that they were never in love with someone else, they were in love with their other half. Cat cups her face and places his head on hers.

"I love you M'Lady"

"I love you two Kitty"

He then tilts her head and kisses her passionately as she strokes his hair. She then pulls aways and chuckles.

"I think I need to go back and finally capture that akuma from my room"

He laughs and steals another kiss. They were partners and lovers what could be better?

The End.


End file.
